Kouzlo
Kouzlo je druh dovednosti používaný postavou během boje. Typy kouzel * Kouzla postav * Základní kouzla * Vyvolávací kouzla * Zbraňová kouzla * Speciální kouzla Kompletní seznam kouzel There is also the Training Spell, which defeats all attempts at classification. Level Pokaždé, když postava dosáhne nové úrovně tak obdrží jeden bod do kouzel spell point. Tyto body jsou používány pro zvyšování úrovně kouzel. Kouzlo může být maximálně na 6 úrovni. * 1 bod do kouzel stojí posunutí kouzla z 1. na 2. úroveň. * 2 body do kouzel stojí posunutí kouzla ze 2. na 3. úroveň. * 3 body do kouzel stojí posunutí kouzla ze 3. na 4. úroveň. * 4 body do kouzel stojí posunutí kouzla ze 4. na 5. úroveň. * 5 bodů do kouzel stojí posunutí kouzla z 5. na 6. úroveň. Není možno posunout kouzlo na 6. úroveň, pokud nejste na úrovni 100 + úroveň na které jste získali kouzlo. Vlastnosti kouzel Každé kouzlo má určité vlastnosti, které říkají jak a za jakých podmínek lze kouzlo použít nebo jak bude kouzlo provedeno. Možnost kritiského zásahu V EN verzi Dofusu - Critical hit probability. Říká, jakou máte šanci, že se povede kritický zásah kouzlem. Ne všecha kouzla mají tuto vlastnost. Možnost selhání V EN verzi Dofusu - Failure probability. Říká, jakou máte šanci, že kouzlo selže. Pokud se to stane, můžete pokračovat v boji dále, pokud vám zbydou AP. Ne všechna kouzla mají tuto vlastnost. Počet vyvolání za tah V EN verzi Dofusu - Number of casts per turn. Většinu kouzel je možno během jednoho tahu vyvolat nelimitovaně, je to jenom o počtu AP. Počet zakouzlení na jednoho hráče V EN verzi Dofusu - Number of casts per turn per player. Kolikrát může být kouzlo použito proti jednomu protivníkovi. Např. kouzlo Slow down může být použito pouze 1x na jednoho protivníka během jednoho tahu. Počet tahů mezi 2 zakouzleními V EN verzi Dofusu - Number of turns between two casts Říká za kolik tahů bude být moci kouzlo pužito znovu. Některá kouzla lze použít během jednoho boje pouze jednou. Typický příklad je u Xelora kouzlo Teleportation. V EN se pro toto používá i výraz Cooldown. Zvýšení dosahu V EN verzi Dofusu - Boosted range. Pokud má kouzlo tuto vlastnost, můžete zvětšovat/zmenšovat dosah kouzla pomocí věcí/kouzel. Pokud nemá kouzlo tuto vlastnost, má vždy stejný dosah. Hranice dohledu V EN verzi Dofusu - Line of Sight Pokud má kouzlo tuto vlastnost, musí být vezi tím kdo kouzlo vyvolává a místem, kde má být kouzlo zakouzleno, volný prostor. Přímočarost V EN verzi Dofusu - Linear Kouzlo s touto vlastností může být vyčarováno pouze v přímém směru od postavy která jej kouzlí. Například kouzlo Attraction používané Sacrierem. Volná pole V EN verzi Dofusu - Free squares Kouzlo s touto vlastností může být vyvoláno pouze na prázdné políčko. Kouzlo bez této vlastnosti může být kouzleno jak na volné, tak obsazené pole. Oblast účinnosti V EN verzi Dofusu - Area of effect Pokud má kouzlo tuto vlastnost, znamená to, že jeho účinnost je rozprostřena na více políček. U některých kouzel to znamená, že pokud jste neopatrní, zraníte sami sebe. Např. Temporal dust u Xelora. Odnaučení se kouzla Pokud se potřebujete odnaučit nějaké kouzlo, lze použít Spell loss potion nebo projít Otomai's Island dungy. Kategorie:Kouzla en:Category:Spell